We Are Your Friends
by kkworld12345
Summary: Percy and his friends are taking a summer road trip for their senior year of high school before they all have to go their separate ways for college. Join Percy on his journey as they experience things they have never experienced before. The good, the bad, and the dirty.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first 'Mortal AU' Fanfic so I hope you find this story interesting!**

Traveling across the states and getting **arrested** at the age of 17 was **never** my plan in life. I don't know how it got to this point but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I guess I should explain what the hell I'm talking about, but let me introduce myself and my crew first. My name is Percy Jackson. Well, it's actually Perseus Jackson but I prefer that everyone calls me Percy. I live in New York with my mom Sally and my step dad Paul. I attend a pretty nice high school called Goode High which is also where my step dad works as a History teacher for the 9th graders.

I have a fairly large group of friends that I hang out with daily.

There is Leo the hyperactive party animal aka my sassy best friend. Frank, who is shy when you first meet him but after you break his shell he's a beast. Then we have Jason, who seems like serious one of the group but he's not trust me. He can be as crazy as me. Annabeth aka Wisegirl would be the serious one of the group along with Hazel. Hazel is probably the most innocent of the group even if she's dating Frank. Last but not least we have Piper, she's a party animal too. She's also the girl that everyone one wants to be with but no one can have because she's in a serious relationship with my bro Jason.

That's just my main squad. I have other friends in shadier places. For example, The Stoll brothers and Clarisse's gang. I met them about two years ago while I met my main squad in 9th grade. (Well, with the exception of Annabeth because I knew her since my 6th grade year.)

The Stoll brothers were the main people to go to if you needed anything, and I mean anything.

They had drugs, alcohol, and for the sexually active; condoms, lube, and sex toys.

Clarisse and her buddies were quite literally a gang. Clarisse was their leader; the big bad boss that everyone was afraid of. Her gang hid in the shadows at night, picking on the weak and unfortunate. At daytime her and her gang are roaming the campus like adverage tenagers. I should also explain how I know these people because I know you're curious. Let's just say that I know the Stolls from middle school and I earned Clarisse's respect after many late night fights. They were cool people, especially the Stolls, they could prank and steal like nobodies business.

Anyway, now that you know everyone, let's go back to when this whole disaster started shall we...

 **That's all you guys get for now! If you like it and want me to continue just leave a review or follow my story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter of We Are Your Friends! I have three followers, as I'm writing this, so I thought I should celebrate with writing.**

 **I forgot to tell you guys that the chapters will get longer as we progress.**

 **Now that that's out of the way...Let's do this!**

I looked up from my school work to see my best friend Leo entering the classroom about twenty minutes late. I wondered where the hell he was as he walked to his desk which was right next to mine. The teacher didn't even glance his way as he continued his lecture at the front of the class.

I turned towards him as he set down in his seat.

"Dude, where have you been?" I asked him as soon as he got his stuff together.

" I know, I know! I forgot to cut on my alarm and I ended up waking up really late." He spoke in a whisper as he rushed to copy down the notes from the board.

I shook my head at his simple mistake and looked back to my own work. We had three work sheets and an essay to write for today. I was finished with two of my worksheets and I was working on my third as Leo started his essay first.

"Hey Percy, can I copy off of your worksheets so I can get this done faster. Please!" He begged in a whiney voice.

"Sure, you can borrow all three of them when I'm done with my work Leo." I sighed, getting a little frustrated due to the difficulty of the assignment.

"Yessss, thank you so much! This is why we're friends!"

I grinned in his direction and went back to my own assignment.

After an hour and a half it was time to transition to our next class. Since it was Wednesday, I had to follow my 'A day' schedule, which means my next class would be study hall. I was so happy that I had study hall right now because that meant I had time to take a quick nap before I had to go to my Precalculus class.

I went to my locker to switch some materials out and then began walking to my class. I met up with my friend Hazel and we walked the rest of the way together talking about random things like homework and lunch. When we entered the classroom I told Hazel that I was going to take a nap and do my studies when I get home. She walked to her seat shaking her head at me.

When that class was over, the bull chimed so loud that I woke up with a small jump. I looked around in a daze and wiped some of the drool of my face and desk. I collected my desk and joined Hazel in the hallway.

"Percy, you missed some drool on the side of your face." Hazel giggled and she opened the door to the stairwell for me.

"Really, I thought I got it all!" I pouted in a playful manner, making her laugh even more.

"Well you thought wrong then." Annabeth deadpanned as she came up from behind us.

"Oh, hey Wisegirl, I didn't see you there." I said sarcastically (even though it was the truth).

"What did I tell you about that nickname Seaweed brain?" Anna said with a smirk on her face.

I sighed out loud as she used that dumb nickname that her and Clarisse pinned on me from day one.

"You told me that if you had a nickname I had to have one too." I said looking down at the ground, pouting for real this time.

She nodded her head and grabbed my arm, probably to pull me off to Pre Cal. I waved goodbye to Hazel and walked with Annabeth to our next class.

We sat next to each other and pulled out our homework from last night while waiting for our other friends, Jason and Frank, to enter the classroom. When they did enter the classroom, we waited for everyone else so that we could begin our lesson.

When the teacher was done giving his lesson he assigned people to pass out worksheets and then told us to get in groups of four to complete them.

My friends and I immediately got together in a corner of the room.

"So, summer break is around the corner...the last summer break of high school." Jason said looking around at everyone at the table.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. Honestly, I think we should do something big this year before we all have to go our separate ways for college." I said with a grin on my face.

"I think we should talk about this at lunch so we can all agree on something to do." Annabeth suggested while looking over her work.

"Agreed!" Everyone else said in almost unison.

We continued our work and turned it in as the bell rung, signaling the end of class.

As we walked down the hall, towards the cafeteria, the rest of our group joined us and started talking about their finals and homework.

The conversation ended when we all took our usual seats in the cafeteria.

"Okay, so you all know that summer break is coming up, I was thinking about renting a beach house or something." I exclaimed.

"Of course you would choose something close to the beach." Piper said laughing in between her words.

"I think we should do something big for this summer!" Leo exclaimed loudly.

"I agree with that plan!" The Stoll brothers called out in their usual twin unison.

"What did you have in mind?" Clarisse asked the hyperactive trouble maker.

Leo looked around the table with an excited look on his face. We all leaned in to hear the story we knew was coming.

"Okay, so my aunt on my dad's side gave me a really cool van for Christmas like a year ago. I only used it twice since I got it so it can be considered a new car. Anyway, I was thinking that we could take a cross country road trip or something!"

"As much as I want to say yes, because exploring the world and seeing all the most famous locations seems fun as hell….I also want to say no because who knows what's going to happen out there."

"I know but no one would dare mess with Clarisse and the Stoll brothers, I'm sure we'll be fine." Leo said trying to reason with her.

"I think a road trip sounds awesome!" Jason said with a huge smile on his face.

"See, let's take a vote,raise your hands if you think taking a summer road trip would be fun." Leo said raising his hand in the air.

Jason, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Piper, Leo, Frank and I all raised our hands after a few minutes of thought.

Annabeth and Hazel just looked at each other in defeat.

"Looks like we're going across the country for the summer…" Annabeth sighed.

"Yup, that's right! Now all we have to do is get past these last days of school and we can be on our way!" Leo cheered loudly, attracted too much unwanted attention.

"I'm so glad I got a summer job last year now! I have a lot of money saved up too." Piper said in a excited tone.

"I'm glad too, I can't wait to go shopping in California or Las Vegas!" Hazel said with a small smile, she seemed to accept the idea as much as everyone else.

After Hazel accepted the idea, Annabeth started to get excited as well. As everyone talked about the trip I pulled out my phone to text Clarisse.

 **R u sure u want to go? Don't u have a gang to lead or something? - Percy**

Clarisse reached for her phone to look at the text after be buzzed. She glanced over at me before she started typing.

 _ **TBH, I want to try to meet up with someone in Las Vegas. I haven't seen his crew in a long time. - Clarisse**_

 **Wait, who r u talking about? - Percy**

 _ **There is another gang that travels a lot too. I have a friend in that gang and I would like to see him again. – Clarisse**_

 **Fine but keep it on the DL … I don't want my other friends involved in any gang business. - Percy**

 _ **Don't you think I know that Prissy. - Clarisse**_

 **I'm serious Clarisse….don't let them find out. – Percy**

 _ **Trust me, I know. - Clarisse**_

We put our phones away and nodded our heads at each other. We were determined not to let anything, even gang activity, stop us from having a normal but fun summer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of WAYF! In this chapter I will be fast forwarding time so we can get to the actual road trip. I'm doing this because if I didn't, this story would be long and filled with filler that would be boring to read and write. There will be a little note at the end of this chapter so stay tuned!**

When I got home from school I immediately asked my parents for permission to go on the trip with my friends. My mom, the wonderful Sally Jackson, said that I could go after some convincing from my stepdad Paul Blofis.

After I got the approval from my parents I texted Leo to tell him to mark me down for the trip.

In two days, the whole group confirmed that they all would be able to go. Eventually Leo texted the group to tell us that he managed to get another travel van since we had so many people.

When we all met up on the last day of school, we couldn't contain our excitement. This was a first for all of us. We've never been across the states before. We never even dreamed of traveling the states with our huge group of close friends. To be honest, this kind of did feel like an immature dream, even though it was obviously happening.

We walked with Leo to his vans that he said he 'fixed up' for this occasion. Okay, I will admit that I had doubts about the vans but who wouldn't. We had a lot of people and all of those people are going to be traveling across the country together. Luckily, all my doubts melted into awe as I saw the vans. They looked really big and expensive already and I haven't seen the inside yet.

"Welcome, to the the best travel vans you will ever see! The black beauty is Argo and the pure white van is the Argo 2! I'll tell you more about the vans as I show you around." Leo rambled on in barely contained excitement.

"Okay, so the black van is an upgraded version of a 2016 Unity while the white van is an upgraded version of a 2016 Phoenix Cruiser 2356. I upgraded both engines to make both vans 5x faster and more powerful than originally. I changed out the rims and tires too...even though that doesn't really do anything."

By this point everyone had tuned Leo's rambling out. He always get's like this when it comes to his special projects. It was amusing really.

He eventually showed us the inside of the vans which he filled with LED lighting, speakers, and other extra stuff. To say that I was impressed was an understatement.

"Wow Leo, this looks awesome!"

"This is so cool."

"You did a great job dude!"

Everyone gave Leo praise for his work because to be completely awesome, it was the best thing we've seen from him so far.

"Okay, who's ready to begin the world's greatest road trip!" Leo shouted with a huge grin spread across his face.

We all shouted like a pack of happy wild animals as we packed our stuff and separated into two groups.

The two groups were, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and The Stoll. The next group contains Annabeth, Clarisse, Jason, Piper, and I.

"Let's get this show on the road people!" Leo exclaimed in excitement.

I cheered along with the rest of the group as we finally got into our separate busses to start this long journey.

After more than a couple of hours we stopped by a gas station to restock on food and extra supplies. We were in the less populated area of Levittown, Pennsylvania and there wasn't going to be much stopping from after this until we reach wherever the next stop is going to be.

"Oh guys, there's supposed to be a really nice Italian restaurant called 'Zio Gio' around here. Maybe we should try it out since we probably won't get to later." Annabeth said, checking Google maps on her phone.

"Sure, I'm down for some nice Italian food." Leo blurted in a terrible mock accent.

And so, thirty minutes later we were all sitting down in a fairly modern restaurant with red brick walls and red and green accents.

We all ordered different things saying that we were going to share a little bite off of each plate just for the fun of it. While we were eating Annabeth checked Google maps for our next stop on the road trip.

"Okay, so I think our next top should be somewhere in Philadelphia, since it's close and there's a lot of US history there. Also...we have to go take a picture in front of the Philadelphia Museum of Art."

"We should have a race on the Famous Rocky steps!" Clarisse shouted, her competitive nature shining through her bored exterior.

"Yeah, we should definitely do that Clarisse...just so you can kiss my ass when I win!" Leo shouted after her. The whole table stared at Leo like he was crazy before we all started laughing obnoxiously loud.

After eating and joking around we decided to walk around the small town to stretch our legs a bit before we got on the road again. We ended up coming back to the vans about an hour later with our pockets full of little souvenirs (mostly gift cards and key chains) that we collected from the local gift shop.

"Okay guys, were going to meet up in Philadelphia next. I don't know where exactly so keep your phone notifications on just in case." Annabeth announced while stepping into her van.

We all shouted out 'See you later's' and 'Goodbye's' as we started driving again.

 **I only have two excuses for being so inactive...I'm lazy and I have a shit-ton of work to do for school… I still love you guys though!**


	4. I'm Still Alive-AN

I know you guys are mad at me for being gone for so long but I have an explanation! I'm never going to abandon this story. I'm just taking my time due to school. Last year wasn't the best so I have to work extra hard this year. I'm going to update my "We Are Your Friends" story more because it's all from the top of my head. It'll be faster to get chapters done that way. I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging.

Good news is that even if I don't get the scholarship I want I have other ways of raising money for college. I started a go fund me campaign to save for school. If you want to support me and what I do, you can check it out! Thanks for all the love guys! XD

zgaw9-saving-money-for-college


	5. Chapter 3

After an hour of My Chemical Romance, All Time Low, Beyonce, and Rihanna blasting through the speakers we all decided to start taking driving shifts so that everyone could have a little bit of sleep before we reached the next stop. I decided to take the first shift since I was hyped up on Red Bull and Mountain Dew anyway.

I plugged my headphones in and turned on some trap music to help me stay awake just in case.

Three hours into my shift a loud beeping noise sounded from my phone telling me that my shift was over. I pulled the van over at the nearest gas station. The other van parking right next to us.

I got out of the front seat and tapped Clarisse on the arm to tell her that it was her turn to drive.

She snapped her eyes open and grabbed my hand faster than I had expected her too. When she realized that it was just me just let me go and relaxed. She glanced to the back to see that everyone else was knocked out too.

"You scared the fuck out of me Prissy." She whispered, making sure not to wake any of the others.

It was still really late. Only about 3 in the morning and we all had a long day.

"Sorry, but it's your turn to be at the wheel."

She stared at me with this weird expression after I finished talking. It looked like a mixture of sad, anxious, and angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her cautiously. It wasn't like her to show so many emotions. She always thought that it made her vulnerable. I agreed.

She didn't answer though. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. After a few seconds, she got up, handed me the phone and moved around me to sit in the driver's seat.

"Read that, then get Leo on the phone. I think he's driving the other van next."

I had a bad feeling in my stomach as I looked down at the text messages she wanted me to read.

It was a group chat with her, some of her gang members, and some other people I didn't know.

 _ **You need to keep your part of the deal Clarry. I can't keep vouching for you if you keep blowing people off. - Silena**_

 _ **I keep telling her that but she won't listen! He's gonna have our heads for this... - Miranda G.**_

 _ **He's tired of waiting. Either bring money, something valuable, or you get the consequences. Those are the only options. - Ethan**_

 _ **That's risky. What if the police catch wind of what's happening. You guys are good but not that good. - Michael**_

 _ **We have people, don't worry. - Ethan**_

 _ **All this fuss over 100,000, really? - Rachel**_

 _ **Not all of us have rich dads Rae. - Thalia**_

 _ **I don't have the money but I'll bring something nice. We'll be there in a few days- Clarisse**_

 _ **I'll be waiting.- N**_

I knew some names like Silena, Clarisse's' second in command, and Charles B's girlfriend. I knew Miranda since she and her sister Katie usually brought the weed to the parties. They literally have their own garden full of stuff. I also knew Michael.

The other names though are a mystery to me. They sound dangerous if the threat was anything to go by. The person whose name was just labeled 'N' crept me out the most. He must be important.

I cut off the power to her phone and placed it on the dash. I grabbed my phone and dialed Leo's number immediately. I put him on speaker so Clarry could hear too.

I let out a puff of air as he picked up his cell.

"Yo, Percy, what's up?" He whispered. The other's were probably out cold too.

"We may have to take a detour. Something came up with some old family friends." I said, trying to make my voice sound as tense as I was.

"Sure, where too?"

I looked over at Clarisse for a location.

"Las Vegas, Nevada." She whispered looking down at her lap.

I just stared at her in disbelief for a second before responding.

"That's hours away! Who did you get in trouble with anyway." I said trying not to shout too loudly.

She shook her head, still looking down. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it and I'll respect her wishes. For now at least.

"Okay, we need to go to Las Vegas. I know it's far but I really need to be there." I explained, trying to keep the attitude out of my voice.

"Damn, I didn't know you had family out there." Leo laughed a little too close to the speaker making me flinch a little.

"Okay, we should just start in that direction and explain at the next rest stop. The GPS said that there's one about an hour and a half away from here." He said after a second of silence.

"Sure, that's perfect. Thanks, man."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up the phone and put in back in my pocket. I could feel a headache coming.

"What the hell did you do Clarisse?" I asked in a low tone, feeling a little more than annoyed.

"I needed the money and this gang provided it. Lou said she knew someone from that group so I went with it."

I thought over it for a while.

I knew her mom was sick and they were barely paying the bills at the moment. She really did need money. Which is one of the reasons she started her 'gang' in the first place. That and she loves a good fight.

"You know you're bad with promises Clarisse." I say keeping my voice level.

"Don't you think I fucking know that Prissy!?" She choked. She sounded close to tears and I've rarely seen her cry. I now knew how serious it was for her.

"Chill Clarisse, we're friends. I'll help you with this other group alright. You don't even need to ask me for anything."

She glanced at me for a second. I could tell she was searching my expression for any hint of a lie. I wasn't lying though. I really wanted to help her since she's helped me before too. I almost owe her in a way.

After searching my face, Clarisse sighed.

"Thanks, Prissy, you're a good friend. We need a plan though. Their leader, Nico, is ruthless when it comes to people owing him shit."

"Nico? Is that Italian or something?"

"Yes actually. His full name is Nico di Angelo. We usually just call him N or The Ghost King. He's basically a teenage mafia boss with more connections than you would think." She says in a whispered tone.

"Well shit. We're kinda screwed aren't we Clarisse." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, we kinda are."


End file.
